El final del siglo XV La condena de la humanidad
by JoseLeo
Summary: Es el año 1492 y tras haber eliminado 5 años antes la amenaza de los Gigantes, los Santos restablecieron la paz en la Tierra. Pero, cuando el Dios Ares regresa a éste mundo, Athena llama de nueva cuenta a sus guerreros para librar una nueva Guerra Santa.
1. Prologo y C1:La llegada de un nuevo mal

**PROLOGO**

Los Santos de Athena, los jóvenes guerreros que desde los tiempos de la mitología han protegido a la Diosa Athena y a la Tierra de las fuerzas del mal. Siempre han combatido sin armas, existían tantos Santos como constelaciones hay en el cielo. Su fuerza era tal, que se creía que un revés de su mano eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo; que con un solo puntapié podían abrir profundas gritas. Siempre combatían por el bienestar humano y demostraron el valor de estos ante los Dioses.

Tras incontables batallas ante Poseidón, Emperador de los Océanos; Hades, el Rey del Inframundo; Ares, el Dios de la Guerra; y otros tantos Dioses así como los seres mitológicos; el Dios omnipotente, Zeus, decidió cesar con todas estas batallas, formulando un pacto entre los humanos y los Dioses del Olimpo. Dicha tregua duraría 1000 años y durante ese periodo los seres humanos deberían demostrar por si mismos que eran dignos de la libertad y de vivir en la Tierra.

El pacto fue sellado y los humanos tendrían un milenio para probar el valor de su vida y libertad.

Sin embargo, con cada año que pasaba, los humanos se corrompían más y más; y aquellos Dioses que clamaban por la aniquilación de la raza humana en el tiempo del mito, vieron gustosos como los ideales que Athena defendía, se esfumaban. El final del pacto llegó, y el primer Dios en darle el castigo acordado por los Dioses seria el Rey de los Infernos, Hades.

Cuando el mundo estaba a punto de perecer, un rayo de esperanza descendió del monte Olimpo. Era la Diosa Athena, quien con su renacer en el mundo mortal, despertaron aquellos legendarios jóvenes que la acompañaban. Con muchos esfuerzos, Athena y sus Santos derrocaron a las tropas espectrales de Hades y un nuevo periodo de paz, reinó en la Tierra…

…periodo que duró 261 años.

En la época feudal, el Dios soberano de los mares, Poseidón, intentó expiar al planeta de sus pecados, para así poder hacer emerger su mundo submarino, el mundo que el Emperador gobernaba desde el mito y que Athena inundó haciendo que se olvidara en las aguas de la memoria de la gente… la Atlántida.

Pero, una vez más Athena junto con sus Santos detuvieron la ambición de Poseidón; aunque esa batalla solo fue la antesala del regreso del Rey del Inframundo quien decidió atacar a un débil ejercito del Santuario, quien a pesar de las bajas, logró contener la embestida de Hades y regresar la paz al mundo.

Habiendo pasado 232 años desde aquella batalla, una nueva amenaza se cernió en el planeta… los Gigantes, aquellos enormes seres hijos de la Diosa Gea que tenían como líder al poderoso Typhon.

Athena y sus Santos les hicieron frente en la villa más cercana al sagrado suelo del Santuario, Rodorio, provocando la destrucción de ésta en casi su totalidad; pero, con la ayuda del Sumo Pontífice, pudieron detener la ambición de la resurrección de Typhon y encerraron en el Tártaro nuevamente a los Gigantes.

Cinco largos años han pasado desde la Gigantomachia y la verdadera amenaza de ésta época, aun no ha estallado…

**1492**

**Antigua ****REGION GETAE, TIERRAS JUNTO AL DANUBIO, IMPERIO OTOMANO**

Dentro del basto Imperio Otomano, regido actualmente por Beyazid II, en las tierras que están a un lado del río Danubio, se encuentra una pequeña región que en los tiempos antiguos perteneció a los Tracios, conocida como Getae. Hoy en día, esa violenta región no es solo más que un recuerdo en la memoria de los eruditos, puesto que el pueblo que se edificó ahí, es sumamente pacifico y trabajador; sus habitantes igualmente tranquilos, se levantan muy temprano en las mañanas dispuestos a comenzar sus actividades cotidianas llenos de jubilo.

Éste cambiado pueblo, era "vigilado" en el Norte por un Castillo Fortaleza perteneciente a una noble familia que tenía escaso contacto con el pueblo. Debido a eso pocos saben quienes viven ahí o a que se dedican los nobles de ese feudal castillo.

**29 de Noviembre, 10:30 pm**

Era ya entrada la noche y en la antigua región conocida como Getae todo está en clama. Solo, el repique de algunos caballos, así como el paso marcial al unisonó de algunos soldados cruzando el pueblo en Getae, logran perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar.

Las decenas de soldados se enfilaban a la parte boscosa del pueblo, la cual estaba al Norte. Su deambular no parecía normal pues a pesar de su paso marcial, éste estaba acompañado con un tambalear y su mirada parecía un poco perdida.

Resulta imposible poder determinar de qué región han venido los soldados, pues todos ellos poseen armaduras y escudos reales diferentes. Pareciera que varios soldados de distintas regiones hubieran convergido en Getae para dirigirse al un mismo punto en común.

Con cada paso, se adentraban cada vez más en el espeso bosque, hasta perderse en la oscuridad del mismo.

Al paso de unos minutos, la cuadrilla se topa con unas rejas, las cuales delimitan los territorios de un señorial castillo que se logra vislumbrar a lo lejos en la oscuridad de la noche.

A su arribo, pasaron pocos segundos para que aquellas rejas se elevaran, permitiendo el acceso de los soldados, los cuales continuaron su marcha, adentrándose a la campiña de aquellos misteriosos territorios.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que las decenas de soldados llegaran a las inmediaciones de un majestuoso castillo que pareciera fue construido en las épocas feudales de Europa.

Al llegar, los soldados fueron acomodándose en filas de 10 hombres de largo, los que iban a caballo los desmontaron y se incorporaron a una de las filas. Por su comportamiento, todo indicaba que aquello por lo que estaban ahí, estaba en aquel Castillo.

Pasaron varios minutos y los soldados que eran más impacientes, comenzaron a preguntar a los soldados que estaban a su lado, cuando es que su amo haría acto de presencia y los recibiría para poder conquistar el mundo.

La expectación crecía a cada momento y cuando parecía que la impaciencia ya no se podía contener por más tiempo, el tocar de los clarinetes en la parte más alta del Castillo, calmaron el gran alboroto que se había comenzado a crear, haciendo que los soldados adoptaran rápidamente una postura firme y de respeto.

Transcurrieron pocos segundos y un hombre vistiendo una gran túnica de color rojo sangre que le oscurecía el rostro, así como una larga capa color azul, salió del interior del Castillo y con un paso firme se acercó al gran balcón principal.

Al verlo, todos los soldados se arrodillaron e inclinaron su cabeza.

Estando en el balcón, aquel misterioso hombre, alzó sus manos a la estrellada noche y dijo con voz autoritaria – El momento que tanto esperaban… ¡¡ha llegado!!, ustedes, los mejores soldados de sus respectivas regiones… traerán al mundo… orden… ¡¡y estableceremos una nueva utopía!!… ¡¡la caída del Santuario de Athena en Grecia, se hará realidad!!…… ¡¡y nosotros dominaremos el mundo!!

Al decir esas palabras la euforia se disparó y los soldados comenzaron a clamar a su Dios con una sola voz – ¡¡¡Ares, Ares, Ares, Ares, Ares, Ares!!!

Aquel hombre aclamado, se retiró del balcón y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo, mientras las grandes puertas del mismo se abrían para permitir el acceso de los soldados.

Adentro en la sala principal del castillo, aquel hombre de la túnica roja se dirigía hacia el trono que se encontraba en la habitación, cuando sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una misteriosa silueta envuelta en una túnica negra rasgada.

- Veo que te agrada el hecho de ser vitoreado por esos simples humanos, los cuales dices odiar tanto… quizás… haz cambiado de parecer con respecto a ellos – comenta aquel misterioso sujeto envuelto en sombras.

- Te equivocas, solo los estoy utilizando para conseguir mis fines, pero… veo que decidiste venir después de todo. Aunque, me resulta sorprendente verte en tu verdadero cuerpo… después de lo ocurrido en la era mitológica.

- Tú también te equivocas – responde el hombre cubierto de sombras, quien agrega – Observa atentamente.

Aquel sujeto da unos pasos hacia el frente, para los rayos de la luna que entran por los vitrales de la sala lo iluminen. Con eso, el hombre de la túnica roja vio como debajo del manto negro que portaba aquel hombre, se escondía una persona de cabellera café claro. Hecho esto, el hombre regresa hacia la oscuridad que lo acompañaba y dice – Y dime… ¿para qué el Dios de la Guerra necesita los servicios del humilde soberano del Inframundo?

- La Guerra de la Humanidad – Responde el hombre de túnica roja como la sangre – La guerra en la cual todos los seres humanos del planeta participan. Es el único medio por el cual podemos demostrarle a Athena que ha cometido un grave error al proteger a esos mortales. Sin embargo… para hacer que toda la humanidad participe… es necesario que se aflore la verdadera esencia de los humanos… empleando medios no muy ortodoxos y no muy bien vistos por los Dioses del Olimpo. Por eso tú, que eres uno de los tres grandes Dioses que se dividieron la Tierra… te pido que encubras mis actos, ante los Dioses.

- Ya veo – Contesta el hombre envuelto en tinieblas – Seré honesto contigo, desde que se realizó el Pacto de los Dioses, ya no he vuelto a ver a ninguno de los Dioses del Olimpo, ni siquiera a Zeus; probablemente aún continúen en su sueño divino… pero… si acaso llegase a ver alguna dificultad, ten por seguro que yo la solventare a cambio de…

- ¿A cambio de qué? – pregunta intrigado el hombre de la túnica carmesí.

- …a cambio de que me permitas usar a los humanos y a tus soldados que caigan durante la llamada Guerra de la Humanidad y de esa forma, podré crear mi leal ejército de espectros.

- Lo comprendo… pero… ¿para que necesitas a tú ejercito, si toda la historia humana terminará en está época? – le pregunta al hombre de las sombras con un tono incrédulo.

- No tienes porque preguntarme eso… solo tienes que aceptar o no mi propuesta.

El hombre de la túnica roja luce pensativo mientras reanuda su caminar hacia su trono. Al llegar a este, toma asiento y con voz segura da su respuesta – Trato hecho… tú nos respaldas y yo te permito usar a mis hombres como tuyos para lo que te plazca.

- Perfecto… espero que no te confíes y puedas llevar a buen termino la misiva que hemos tenido los Dioses desde los tiempos del mito… acabar con Athena.

Lentamente el hombre de las sombras comienza a desvanecerse y deja solo al hombre de la túnica roja – Estupendo… tal como mi padre me dijo, Hades aceptó la propuesta, con esto la fase uno ha terminado… y ahora… – De entre sus ropas, el hombre de la túnica roja saca una esfera de cristal que en su interior poseía cosmoenergía negativa en forma de niebla de color morado – …con esto dará inicio la fase dos – El hombre aprieta fuertemente la esfera hasta cuartearla, en seguida abre rápidamente su mano y la esfera desaparece.

Al instante…

**PERIMETRO DE LA CIUDAD DE ATENAS, GRECIA**

… la esfera reaparece cerca del bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad de Grecia. Con el impacto de la caída, la esfera se rompe, dejando escapar la cosmoenergía en forma de neblina que contenía.

**CASTILLO –FORTALEZA DE ARES, ANTIGUA REGION GETAE**

- Con esto… la caída del Santuario… ¡¡¡¡¡SERÁ UNA REALIDAD!!!!!

**Fin del Prologo**

**TOMO 1**

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**La llegada de un nuevo mal.**_

**10:45 pm**

La cosmoenergía negativa comienza a avanzar rápidamente cubriendo la ciudad de Atenas, donde los habitantes la aspiran sin darse cuenta mientras duermen plácidamente; los pocos que se encontraban despiertos, ven aterrorizados como la niebla extraña se acerca a ellos. Intentan correr para salvarse, pero son alcanzados por ésta y no les queda más remedio que aspirarla, al poco tiempo de hacerlo sus ojos resplandecían de forma extraña y comenzaban a dar desgarradores gritos, mientras empiezan a luchar entre sí o a intentar entrar por la fuerza a las casas.

Pasó poco tiempo para que toda la niebla cubriera la ciudad de Atenas y continuará su paso hacia el Santuario.

**APOSENTOS DE ATHENA, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

En la parte más alta del Refugio, después del largo recorrido de los 12 Templos del Zodiaco, detrás de la habitación del Sumo Pontífice y a espaldas del lugar donde se encontraba la Estatua de Athena, está la alcoba de Athena, así como sus aposentos.

De éste lugar una joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, delgada, de largos cabellos púrpura, vestida con una túnica blanca y llevando en su mano derecha un báculo, sale presurosa de éste recinto y se dirige hacia el borde de la larga plaza que había entre su dormitorio y la alcoba del Patriarca.

Con una mirada llena de terror y de angustia, la Diosa Athena ve a lo lejos como la ciudad de Atenas queda invadida por una extraña y maligna cosmoenergía, la cual comienza a acercarse a Rodorio.

En ese momento la Diosa Athena extiende sus brazos a los costados y cerrando los ojos comienza a emanar de ella una cálida y poderosa cosmoenergía que rápidamente coloca un escudo en todo el Santuario y también en Rodorio.

La niebla oscura choca con el Cosmo protector de Athena, lo cual produce varios destellos y pequeños rayos. La lucha entre estas energías había iniciado.

Athena no podía creer la cantidad de odio y de esencia negativa poseía ese Cosmo y mientras magnificaba su energía para fortalecer el escudo, parecía que la espesa niebla se hacía más fuerte, oponiendo más resistencia e intentando destruir el campo de energía.

**CASTILLO –FORTALEZA DE ARES, ANTIGUA REGION GETAE**

En ese preciso momento, el hombre siniestro de túnica carmesí siente el Cosmo de Athena y dice – Así que pretendes detener que mi Cosmo se adueñe de tu Santuario ¿verdad?… ¡¡¡PUES ENTONCES INTENTALO CHIQUILLA ESTÚPIDA!!! – dicho esto, el hombre se levanta de su trono y comienza a expulsar su cosmoenergía.

**APOSENTOS DE ATHENA, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Athena siente como la neblina se fortalece en cuestión de instantes y ésta comienza a derrotar el campo de fuerza que ella había colocado, comenzando a entrar en Rodorio.

Arriesgando su vida Athena hace explotar al máximo su cosmoenergía, esto hace que el escudo se fortalezca al máximo, expulsando la poca energía que había llegado a Rodorio y logrando detener definitivamente la marcha de la energía negativa enviada desde Tracia, la cual queda concentrada en la ciudad de Atenas.

Pasan unos minutos y unos pasos presurosos se escuchan por las escalinatas que conducen hacia los aposentos de Athena. Era el Patriarca quien vistiendo una túnica blanca con bordes en hilo dorado, adornos Reales en color rojo y un casco dorado que cubría gran parte de sus facciones, del cual sobresalían largos mechones de su cabellera color beige, llega a los Aposentos de Athena y encuentra a su Diosa tirada en el suelo.

- ¡¡¡Athena!!! – Gritó asustado el Sumo Sacerdote.

Milagrosamente el grito del Patriarca hizo reaccionar a la Diosa quien comenzó a moverse lentamente. El Papa llega hasta ella y le ayuda a levantarse. Mientras lo hacia le dice – Me da mucho gusto que se encuentre a salvo Athena. Me siento muy apenado por no haberla ayudado a repeler ese maligno Cosmo.

Athena con voz cándida y tierna le contesta – No tienes de que preocuparte, es mi deber como Diosa de la Tierra cuidar de todos… aunque es terrible que no pude liberar a la ciudad de Atenas de dicha energía.

- Cierto, es preocupante ya que desde hace varios días pude sentir como un Cosmo maligno similar… y éste cubría muchas más zonas hacia el norte de Atenas. Yo me preguntaba ¿de quién puede provenir ese Cosmo lleno de odio y sed de venganza hacia los humanos?… ¿quién en éste mundo puede tener tanto rencor hacia la especie humana?

- No estoy segura, pero sea quien sea, me temo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

- Entonces eso significa que… ¿una nueva Guerra Sagrada estallará?

- Es posible, aunque……… eso no debería ser así puesto que, ya hemos librado la batalla para la cual estábamos destinados en ésta era – el Patriarca observa como el semblante sereno de Athena cambiaba, tornándose más preocupada y se preguntaba quién era el responsable de poner a su Diosa en ese estado.

En esos momentos la Diosa se decía para sí misma – He sentido ese Cosmo con anterioridad… hace muchas eras… combatí con el dueño de este Cosmo lleno de odio hacia los humanos…… pero no creo que él sea… – las palabras del Patriarca interrumpen los pensamientos de la Diosa.

- ¿Será que Poseidón se ha liberado de su prisión de hielo y ha regresado para cobrar venganza? – entonando con estas palabras con algo de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

- No lo creo pues aunque el glaciar que mantenía la vasija de Poseidón se ha destruido por su Cosmo, él aún continua dormido dentro de la ánfora y continúa en los territorios de Blue Grad – el semblante del Patriarca se vuelve un poco más tranquilo – Pero la diferencia entre el Cosmo de Poseidón y el que acaba de atacarnos tiene una gran diferencia – continuó Athena.

- ¿Y cual es esa diferencia Athena? – le pregunta de manera confundida el Sumo Pontífice a su Diosa.

- Éste Cosmo es Divino y maligno a la vez – responde la Diosa.

- ¿Divino y… maligno? – Athena voltea a ver la Sumo Pontífice y asienta con la cabeza – Pero ¿acaso el Cosmo de Poseidón no era igual? – agregó el Papa – Un Dios que intenta inundar el planeta, no puede ser considerado como benévolo.

- Efectivamente él intentó inundar la Tierra y acabar con la raza humana puesto que él considera que es indigna de vivir. Pero sus acciones aunque son malignas para nosotros, para Poseidón no solo son, pues él lo único que quiere hacer es revivir el imperio que gobernaba y guiar a los humanos para que se conviertan en los nuevos Atlantes, es decir, llevarlos a una evolución, pero esclavizándolos dentro de su utopía. Todos los Dioses tenemos concepciones distintas acerca de de la vida de los humanos y de cómo estos tienen que llevarla. Aunque soy yo la única que piensa que establecer una utopía de esclavitud no es lo más correcto, por eso han existido pugnas desde la época del mito, por demostrar quien tiene la razón… pero… – unos segundos de silencio y un viento helado del este se hicieron presentes en el lugar – …solo conozco a dos Dioses quienes quieren aniquilada la raza humana… uno de ellos es nuestro enemigo declarado… Hades…

- Hades… y ¿quién es el otro Athena?

- El Dios de la Guerra violenta, la Divinidad que goza de la sangre, la destrucción y la matanza despiadada y sin razón… Ares.

- Con que son Ares y Hades… quien quiera que nos haya atacado, estamos en serios problemas y… - Athena interrumpe las palabras del Sumo Sacerdote.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – El Patriarca asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación – por favor manda llamar a Iuduan y a los demás para que regresen al Santuario. Me da mucha tristeza que ellos tengan que regresar tras haberlos dejado iniciar una vida normal… pero… debemos de estar preparados para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad. Además ese Cosmo maligno todavía sigue presente en Atenas… así que…

- Comprendo bien y considéralo por hecho – el Pontífice se arrodilla – Athena le suplico que regrese a tu Templo para que descanse, fue una noche agitada, yo me haré cargo de todo.

Athena asiente y dice – Te lo encargo – Dicho esto la Diosa da media vuelta y se dirige hacia su recinto. El Patriarca casi de inmediato se levanta y se acerca al borde del lugar.

- Si utilizo mis Cosmo para llamar a los muchachos, el enemigo podría darse cuenta que los he contactado… por lo que… –El Patriarca observa unas cuantas rocas en el lugar, se inclina para recogerlas y escribe algo en ellas con su Cosmo.

Después, el Sumo Pontífice eleva mínimamente su energía y arroja las rocas hacia varias direcciones, lejos del Santuario.

La velocidad a la que salen disparadas y la estela de luz que dejan a su paso, hace pensar a los pocos moradores despiertos de Rodorio que una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se ha presentado, por lo que cierran sus ojos y entrelazando sus manos comienzan a pedir sus deseos.

Tras unos minutos…

**LA SELVA MÁS ESPESA DEL MUNDO**

Un joven de larga cabellera roja, grandes ojos verdes, de tez clara y vestido con indumentaria china, se encuentra cruzando la húmeda y espesa selva por sobre la copa de los arboles.

De pronto, el joven Santo ve un extraño resplandor en el cielo, lo cual hace que detenga su andar – ¿Qué podrá ser eso? – Se preguntó el león dorado.

En ese momento el resplandor se hizo más grande y la roca cubierta de Cosmo se acerca rápidamente al joven chino quien con sus reflejos logra detener la piedra. El Santo de Oro desciende al fangoso suelo de la selva, abre su mano y observa que la roca que atrapó tenía escrito algo. El chico lee con atención la roca y tras haberlo hecho dice - Así que el mal a reaparecido… entonces no hay otra opción mas que la de regresar al Santuario.

**EN ALGUNA CIUDAD DEL JAPÓN**

En lo alto de una colina un joven de cabellos azules, sin cejas, ojos color gris oscuro e indumentaria un tanto extraña para la región, observa como la ciudad duerme pacíficamente…

- Esto es lo que conseguimos… gracias Athena. Ojala que mi hogar en Jamir pueda estar así.

Repentinamente cerca del joven cae un objeto del cielo el cual le llama la atención. El joven se acerca con cuidado al objeto y observa que es una piedra, extrañado el joven la levanta y la gira un poco para descubrir los caracteres que estaban escritos los cuales comienza a leer. Al terminar el joven del Carnero blanco dice - No permitiré que ésta paz y tranquilidad se destruya… tendré que luchar.

De igual forma otras cinco piedras caen por todo el mundo, desde los inhóspitos lugares del continente que está más allá del océano Atlántico; en desoladas tierras de Inglaterra; en las heladas montañas del norte de Europa; en las cercanas tierras al desierto más caluroso del mundo e incluso en las pequeñas islas inhabitadas del Pacifico Sur; todas y cada una de las piedras fueron a sus destinos. Todos los que las recibieron comprendieron el mensaje y se disponían a cumplir con el llamado.

**10:55 pm**

**CASTILLO –FORTALEZA DE ARES, ANTIGUA REGION GETAE**

Dentro del castillo, en la sala principal, el hombre con túnica roja, se encuentra sentado en un gran trono dorado el cual poseía varias gemas incrustadas además de diabólicos relieves. Había poca luz en la habitación, lo cual hacia casi difícil identificar que había en el lugar exactamente.

- Perfecto, todo va como lo planee, mi Cosmo ha llegado hasta donde creí que llegaría, ahora, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

El siniestro hombre se levanta de su trono y se dirige hacia otro un pequeño balcón.

Una vez afuera el hombre de túnica dirige su mirada al cielo, en él ve nueve estrellas fugases doradas que se encaminan en dirección del Santuario, la verlas el semblante relajado que tenía se transformó radicalmente, expresando ahora un gran enojo…

- ¡¡¡NO!!!…… ¡¡no es posible!!…… ¡¡¿por qué están de vuelta?!! – Dijo algo molesto y preocupado a la vez aquel misterioso hombre – Jejejejejejejejejeje… – su risa era un tanto macabra y confusa, pues era muy difícil saber si reía de tranquilidad o reía de preocupación – …bueno… no tengo porque preocuparme demasiado de esos patéticos humanos, ellos sucumbirán con mi ejército, no importando que sean los guerreros más fuertes de Athena…… ¡¡¡NO HAY NADA, QUE IMPIDA MI VICTORIAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡Jajajajaja jajajaja!!! – suelta una risa diabólica mientras la cual se escucha por todo el castillo.

**11:00 pm**

**ENTRADA PRINCIPAL, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Las nueve estrellas arribaron al Santuario al mismo tiempo. Al tocar el suelo, cada uno de estos jóvenes sintieron una cosmoenergía negativa que cubría toda la zona de la ciudad de Atenas.

Volteando hacia sus camaradas, el Carnero de Oro les dice telepáticamente – ¿Qué es esto que siento?, ¿ustedes también lo sienten, verdad? – La respuesta de cada uno de los amigos se hizo por el mismo medio – Si… por supuesto que lo sentimos Lanf – dijeron los Santos de Oro.

- Pero lo más extraño es que ésta energía no está haciendo daño físico… solo… – se dijo así mismo el joven león de oro.

Todos se ven los unos a los otros un tanto confundidos por la situación, pero es de nueva cuenta el joven del signo de Leo el primero en hablar – Así que ustedes también recibieron el mensaje…. jamás pensé volverlos a ver – denotando mucha alegría en sus palabras.

- Es verdad hace mucho que no nos vemos, cuanto ha pasado, ¿5 años? – responde el joven más alto de todos

Así es amigo, Baako, 5 largos años – contesta el arquero de Oro.

En eso arribaron unos cuantos soldados y guardias del Santuario. Al ver su llegada los Santos Dorados voltean hacia ellos – Bienvenidos Santos de Oro... – dijo el capitán de los guardias – ...permítanos escoltarlos hasta los aposentos de Athena, ella los está esperando.

- No es necesario… – contestó Lanf – …nosotros ya conocemos el camino. Es mejor que se queden vigilando la ciudad y los alrededores.

Al decir eso, los jóvenes empezaron a correr por la planicie del lugar, dirigiéndose al corazón del Santuario los 12 Templos del Zodiaco.

**CASTILLO –FORTALEZA DE ARES, ANTIGUA REGION GETAE**

En la sala principal del castillo, el hombre de túnica roja estaba un tanto molesto. Era tal su enfado que de su cuerpo brota una intensa cosmoenergía de color rojo, la cual despedía algunos rayos de energía que iluminaban la sala.

En se instante nuevamente Hades vuelve a aparecer ante éste hombre, emergiendo de las sombras de uno de los pilares del recinto.

- ¡¡¿A qué demonios viniste Hades?, ya no tengo nada que tratar contigo!! – bramó furioso el Señor la Guerra.

- Pareces un poco molesto, ¿acaso tu maravillo plan ya ha fracasado? – dijo en tono irónico el Rey del Inframundo

- Deja de fastidiar y di de una buena vez a que has venido.

- Tranquilízate. Solo vine a advertirte que no subestimes a los Santos de Athena y sobre todo a los de Santos de Oro, generalmente son ellos quienes en la época del mito se encargaban de las grandes batallas y los demás guerreros era relegados a formar parte de sus tropas… salvo algunas excepciones donde unos insectos sobresalían. – El hombre de la túnica roja voltea a ver a Hades – Poseidón cometió un grave error cuando los enfrentó y su fracaso fue inevitable, por eso te lo advierto… para que lo tengas presente.

- Ya lo sabía. Solo estoy enfadado porque todos mis planes sufrirán unos pequeños contratiempos debido a esas grandes ratas.

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que te molesta?

- Sí… pero… no hay que preocuparse de más; después de la guerra en contra de los Gigantes, las Cloth de los Santos Dorados quedaron en un estado deplorable, por lo que Athena decidió que salieran del Santuario para que se restablecieran y les dio oportunidad a esos Santos para que ellos eligieran los lugares de reposo.

- Y ¿supongo que sabrás donde se encuentras esos ropajes sagrados?

- Claro que lo sé… además, cada uno de ellos llevan cinco años sin luchar y su Cosmo de seguro ha disminuido, lo cual hace que mis guerreros puedan derrotarlos fácilmente.

- Veo que lo tienes todo calculado… pero te daré un consejo… será mejor que mandes a tus hombres a buscar las Cloth Doradas y de paso maten a los Santos de Oro… porque si logran recuperar sus ropajes…

- ¡¡No te metas en mis asuntos!!… Hades, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- Muy bien – Dicho esto, el Rey del Inframundo comienza a hundirse lentamente en la sombra del pilar, hasta que su presencia y su Cosmo, desaparecen totalmente.

El Señor de la Guerra luce pensativo y de repente se levanta y grita – ¡¡¡SOLDADOS ELITE!!!

**APOSENTOS DEL PATRIARCA, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Los jóvenes de oro han llegado a los aposentos del Patriarca, los cuales estaban después de un bello pero mortal sendero de rosas rojas.

Los Santos entraron en la enorme construcción y recorrieron el gran sendero hasta llegar al salón del trono. Una vez ahí se encontraron con que la habitación estaba vacía…

- Parece ser que no se encuentran ni Athena ni el Patriarca, ¿en donde se estarán? – dijo el guardián del octavo Templo del Zodiaco.

- Es probable que estén en el Templo de Athena – responde el Carnero blanco.

- No perdemos nada con ir – comentó el protector del Templo de los peces gemelos.

Así, los Santos salen del lugar por las escalinatas escondidas detrás del trono del Papa.

**APOSENTOS DE ATHENA, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Al llegar a la larga plaza, los Santos se encuentran a su Diosa de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo; tras escuchar su llegada, Athena voltea y su cálida cosmoenergía comienza emerger de su cuerpo.

Todos la miraron y sus corazones se llenaron de paz y alegría. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Athena dice con voz cándida – Bienvenidos Santos de Oro.

**En el próximo capitulo:**

Los Santos Dorados se reúnen con Athena quien les dice como se encuentra la situación y todo parece apuntar que una nueva Guerra Santa está a punto de estallar. Al iniciar su travesía para recuperar sus Cloth, se adentran en la ciudad de Atenas, la cual esta en la total oscuridad.

Ahí encuentran que los habitantes se han convertido en seres despiadados y comienzan a atacarlos; además un enemigo portando una armadura oscura hace su aparición ¿quien será?

Capitulo 2: La nueva misión de los guardianes del sol.


	2. La nva misión de los guardianes del sol

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La nueva misión de los guardianes del sol**_

**11:15 p.m.**

**APOSENTOS DE ATHENA, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Al llegar a la larga plaza, los Santos se encuentran a su Diosa de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo.

Al escuchar la llegada de sus Santos, Athena voltea y su cálida cosmoenergía comienza emerger de su cuerpo.

Todos la miraron y sus corazones se llenaron de paz y alegría.

- Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Athena dice con voz cándida – Bienvenidos Santos de Oro.

- El Cosmo de Athena es tan cálido y noble – Se decía para si mismo el Arquero de Oro, un joven de bellos ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

- No hay duda, el Cosmo de la Diosa Athena está lleno de amor y comprensión a todo el mundo – Musitó el joven del onceavo Templo, un chico de lacios cabellos negros.

Athena se acerca a sus Santos quienes al tener frente a ellos a su Diosa, se inclinan en señal de respeto.

- Jóvenes Santos Dorados, lamento mucho haberlos llamado nuevamente una vez que ustedes habían iniciado sus vidas como humanos normales. Pensaba que ya no sería necesario pelear nuevamente pues la Guerra Santa de ésta era ya la habíamos enfrentado… – La Diosa cierra sus ojos y unas lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos – …lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- Pero Athena, no tiene porque estar triste… – Mencionó Lanf intentando alentar a su Diosa – …todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas por usted y para proteger éste mundo, aunque eso signifique sacrificar nuestras vidas como seres humanos normales.

Ante aquellas palabras de su compañero, el resto de Santos asintieron tanto con su cabeza, como con palabras.

La Diosa de cabellos púrpuras seca sus lagrimas y mientras lo hace les dice a sus Santos – En verdad se los agradezco no saben lo mal que me siento.

- Disculpe Athena, permítame hacerle una pregunta, ¿por qué la cosmoenergía negativa que ha invadido la ciudad de Atenas y algunos territorios más al norte, no se ha adueñado del pueblo de Rodorio, así como el Santuario?, ¿acaso usted tuvo que…? – Preguntó intrigado uno de los Santos de Géminis, de tez morena y cabellos azul grisáceos.

- En efecto Montu, dicha energía trató de invadir el Santuario pero tuve que hacer uso de mi Cosmo para poder detenerla e impedir que éste recinto sagrado cayera bajo su poder. Aunque lamentablemente no pude hacer que esa energía liberara la ciudad de Atenas y a los demás pueblos que ha cubierto.

- Y usted sabe ¿de quién es esa energía? – Volvió a preguntar el joven Montu de Géminis.

La Diosa cerró nuevamente sus ojos y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, al paso de unos segundos Montu exclamó un tanto arrepentido – Ya veo Athena, disculpe si la incomodé con mi pregunta.

- No Montu, no tienes porque disculparte. La verdad es que no sé con exactitud de quién sea ésta energía. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que es de alguien cuyo odio y rencor hacia los humanos no puede ser comparada con ningún otro Dios del Olimpo.

Los demás Santos levantaron su vista hacia su Diosa quien con un semblante de tristeza y preocupación no apartaba su vista del horizonte estrellado. En sus pensamientos Athena se decía – A decir verdad si sé quien fue quién ha puesto esa energía sobre Atenas y los demás territorios… pero no quiero que en éste momento ustedes se preocupen por él, puesto que…

El silencio de ese momento y los pensamientos de Athena fueron interrumpidos por los pasos y las palabras de alguien que se acercaba procedente de los Aposentos de Athena – Bienvenidos sean Santos Dorados – expresó aquel personaje que había arribado al lugar.

Los Santos de Oro giraron sus cabezas para observar de quien se trataba – ¡Patriarca! – dijeron al unísono al momento de ver la Papa envestido en sus ropas habituales y con su casco dorado que le cubre gran parte de sus facciones y solo sus cabellos café claro se asoman por debajo del mismo – Es un placer volverlos a ver… – continúo el Sumo Sacerdote – …el Carnero Dorado Lanf; el Toro de Oro, Baako; los hermanos del signo Géminis Montu y Horus; el león dorado, Iuduan; del signo de Escorpio… Ramalho; el arquero dorado Sean; los grandes amigos del mar Basilio de Acuario y Calixto de Piscis. Supongo que Athena ya les habrá dicho el por qué los tuvimos que llamar de nueva cuenta.

- A decir verdad, todavía no les he explicado bien la situación, – Interrumpió la Diosa – pero creo que ellos ya se dan una idea pues me comentaron sobre la energía negativa que se ha apoderado de Atenas.

- Así es Patriarca, – Dijo Iuduan – sabemos que un nuevo mal ha atacado el Santuario y posiblemente una nueva Guerra Santa se avecina…

- …Y nuestro deber es proteger el Santuario nuevamente ante una eminente Guerra Santa – Completó las palabras de su amigo el joven arquero Sean de Sagitario.

- Muy bien, se ve que saben su deber y supongo que… – el Sumo Pontífice se acerca a Athena pasando a un costado de los Santos Dorados quienes continuaban inclinados – …antes de integrarse nuevamente al Santuario… regresaran a los lugares donde dejaron sus Cloth para su restauración.

- Si – Contestaron al unísono los Santos.

- Excelente se ve que a pesar de los años, no han perdido su espíritu combativo y su disposición para proteger el Santuario. Escuchen atentamente – los Santos Dorados alzaron su mirada y la centraron en el Patriarca – Ésta es la primer orden que tienen que cumplir tras su regreso. Quiero que vayan y traigan de vuelta sus Cloth… pero tendrán que alcanzar esos lugares sin utilizar su Cosmo, ni sus habilidades fuera de lo ordinario.

El sobresalto de sorpresa por parte de los Santos no se hizo esperar, quienes al mismo tiempo y en un mismo tono dijeron – Pero…

- ¿Acaso cuestionan mis órdenes? – Preguntó retóricamente el Papa.

- Pero Patriarca – Solo Sean fue quien se atrevió a seguir hablando – Comprenda, si el enemigo ha dado un aviso como el de ésta noche… no podemos… no debemos darle el lujo de perder nuestro tiempo… tiempo que después podamos necesitar… y…

El Papa observa fijamente al arquero dorado y le dice – Sean… ¿estás poniendo en duda mi mandato?

Arrepentido, Sean inclina su rostro.

Guerreros de Athena ya pueden retirarse… – Dijo con voz firme el Sumo Pontífice – …y no se preocupen más de lo debido ya que sus otros camaradas de Oro… están para respaldarlos. Les deseo éxito en su misión y espero que encuentren "_lo que tienen que recuperar_".

Con una agradable sonrisa Athena también les concede sus bendiciones.

Así con una sonrisa de confianza en sus rostros, los Santos se levantaron y dieron media vuelta para emprender la retirada.

Sin usar sus habilidades sobrenaturales, los Santos comienzan a correr a velocidad humana enfilándose hacia los Aposentos del Patriarca para iniciar su búsqueda por sus ropajes dorados.

Cuando los Santos Dorados se encontraban a cierta distancia, el Patriarca alza su mano derecha y mostrando un poco de su Cosmo, escribe en el aire los siguientes caracteres:

**閉まる**

Iuduan fue el único que sintió el Cosmo del Patriarca elevarse y volteó en el momento en el que los caracteres resplandecían en el aire, pero el Santo de Leo no se preocupó por ellos y continuó con sus compañeros hacia la entrada del Santuario.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó confundida Athena ante aquellos movimientos del líder del Refugio.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero esto es lo mejor para que ellos cumplan con su misión – El rostro de Athena no salía de su asombro ante la respuesta del Patriarca – Confíe en mi Athena… es lo mejor para ellos.

En el rostro del Patriarca se dibuja una sonrisa de extrema seguridad, lo que hace que Athena se sientan aún más confundida por la acción que acababa de realizar aquel que está por encima de los 88 Santos.

**11:50 p.m.**

**CASTILLO –FORTALEZA DE ARES, ANTIGUA REGIÓN GETAE**

Tras meditar las palabras de Hades, el hombre de túnica roja llama con un grito a la primera división de su ejército, los llamados **Guerreros Elite**.

Tras varios minutos una gran cantidad de soldados portando armaduras comunes, de todos los colores, pero predominantemente el negro, llegan al Salón Principal y se postran ante el hombre de túnica roja el cual al recibir el gesto de los Guerreros se levanta de su trono y comienza a bajar las escasas escalinatas que lo elevaban.

Al estar a nivel de sus súbditos, el hombre con túnica roja dice…

- Será mejor que escuchen bien esto, por que no pienso volverlo a repetir. Hace poco Athena logró impedir que mi Cosmo se apoderara el Santuario y para evitar que lo volviera a atacar, mando llamar de nueva cuenta a los Santos Dorados, quienes se encontraban viviendo una vida normal como la de cualquier ser humano. Pero para que estos vuelvan a estar listo para el combate, necesitan sus Cloth, las cuales se encuentran dispersas a lo largo del mundo… su misión pequeños gusanos… es sumamente simple… tienen que buscar y destruir dichos ropajes antes de que los Santos lleguen por ellos ¿entendido?

- ¡¡Si!! – dijeron al unísono los Guerreros Elite.

- Bien. Ahora les diré el lugar aproximado en donde se encuentran las Cloth.

* El ropaje de Aries se encuentra en la cima de la montaña más alta del mundo, se dice que esa montaña no se localiza en estas tierras, sino está en un lugar muy lejano.

* El Cloth de Tauro se encuentra en una tumba megalítica en lo profundo de una selva ubicada en una de las islas que conforman un archipiélago cerca del océano Índico.

* Los ropajes de Géminis se localizan dentro de las unas pirámides no descubiertas por el hombre en Egipto, se dice que para llegar a ellas es necesario tener la autorización de los dioses antiguos del Egipto… pero… no hagan acaso a dicho rumor.

* La Cloth de Leo se encuentra dentro del volcán mayor de la cordillera de Tian Ghan en la China.

* La Cloth de Escorpio se localiza en algún punto del subsuelo de África, para llegar a llega es necesario entrar por una cueva localizada en la punta de Sudáfrica, la cual se distribuye a lo largo del continente.

* El ropaje de Sagitario se localiza una de las islas que se localizan en Kiribati.

* Las Cloth de Acuario y Piscis se localizan las profundidades del Mar Mediterráneo y el Mar Egeo.

* Y la Cloth de Libra se encuentra perdida, pero se cree que está en el Santuario o algún lugar de Atenas o Rodorio; aunque cabe la posibilidad de que fue destruida en la Gigantomachia… pero aún así quiero que la busquen. Sobre las otras Cloth, no se sabe nada de ellas, al parecer sus portadores todavía las conservan o fueron totalmente destruidas por los Gigantes, por eso no nos preocuparemos por ellas.

Pasan unos segundos y el Señor de la Guerra observa fijamente a sus Guerreros y les dice – ¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí?… ¡¡váyanse ya!!

Al decir eso, los Guerreros Elite se levantaron y salieron de la habitación rápidamente. El hombre de túnica carmesí se queda solo en la Sala y dirige su mirada a uno de los pilares… donde detrás de éste, se encontraba un guerrero más portando una simple armadura gris, con algunas partes en negro y verde con una capa rojo oscuro que está dividida en dos partes, haciendo parecer a la misma como si fueran alas.

- Estas ahí, ¿no es así Spectro? Si no mal recuerdo, tu eras un soldado que le gustaba pelear con los guerreros más fuertes. Por lo que, supongo que quieres pelear con los Santos de Oro y no quieres hacer la misión que les acabo de ordenar, ¿no es así? Entonces quiero que vayas a Atenas y mates a esos Santos, has tu mejor esfuerzo y te verás recompensado.

- Está bien, mi señor, como usted diga – Dice el joven escondido en las sombras con voz gruesa y rasposa.

El Guerrero Elite comienza a desvanecerse abandonando el castillo y dejando al Soberano de la Guerra completamente solo, quien se dice – Con esto es suficiente, no importa cual sea el resultado de la batalla de Atenas, las Cloth ya estarán destruidas y muy pronto su resplandor se extinguirán. Además, poco a poco se están conformando los ejércitos que guiarán a éste patético y corrupto mundo a despedazarse a si mismo.

- Y todo será… – dijo con voz siniestra – …sin que mi padre se de cuenta de ello… ¡¡jajajajaja!! – Aquel hombre comienza a reír como si fuera un desquiciado mientras que el eco de su risotada se escucha en cada rincón del castillo.

En ese mismo instante pero en el Santuario…

**RECORRIDO DE LOS 12 TEMPLOS, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Todos los Santos Dorados van corriendo a través de los doce Templos del Zodiaco para llegar lo más rápido posible a la entrada principal y de ahí partir a los lugares donde dejaron sus Cloth.

Mientras hacían su recorrido, iban discutiendo lo que les dijo el Patriarca.

- No entiendo por que su Ilustrísima nos ordenó que no usáramos nuestro Cosmo para llegar a las Cloth, me parece absurdo – Dijo confundido Sean.

- Deja de quejarte, si nos lo dijo, debe de ser para algo bueno – Replicó Baako de Tauro.

- Tienes razón pero… ya veremos amigo mío, ya veremos – dijo Iuduan mientras que en su mente rondaban las imágenes del Papa haciendo sus extraños movimientos en el aire al momento de que ellos se retiraban.

Los Santos incrementan su velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible a las inmediaciones del Santuario y comenzar formalmente su misión.

**30 de Noviembre, 12:30 am**

Son los primeros minutos de un nuevo día y la oscuridad de la noche era opacada, la aquella inmensa oscuridad que está a lo lejos y que cubre la ciudad de Atenas.

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA**

Estando en la periferia del Santuario, los Santos observan hacia la oscura Atenas desde un alto risco. El viento que sopla de Este a Oeste mueve sus melenas y acaricia sus rostros suavemente. El silencio se apodero del momento tétrico, pero el hermano de Montu, Horus, lo rompió diciendo – No podemos irnos y dejar la ciudad de Atenas así, debemos ver si podemos hacer algo para rescatarla de aquellas oscuridad.

- Y ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer Horus? – Pregunta sumamente intrigado Baako de Tauro – El Patriarca nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada extraordinario desde que partimos y hasta que recuperáramos nuestras Cloth.

Consternado por la impotencia Horus dice con voz quebrada – Lo sé… pero… quizás, solo podamos explorar el lugar y cuando hayamos regresado podremos hacer algo definitivo.

- Me parece buena idea – Dijo gustoso Lanf – ¿qué les parece si vamos hasta la parte central de la ciudad?, además eso nos servirá como un punto de partida con la finalidad que todos nos marchemos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijeron los demás.

Así todos comenzaron su andar para descender del risco y emprender su camino hacia el centro de Atenas.

**1:50 a.m.**

**CIUDAD DE ATENAS, GRECIA**

La ciudad estaba más oscura que de costumbre, no solo por la energía que cubría toda la ciudad, sino porque todos los cándeles que iluminaban la ciudad durante las noches estaban totalmente apagados.

El aire estaba acompañado por una bruma muy extraña, oscura y espesa, el cual llenaba las frías y desoladas calles.

Mientras las recorrían, lo Santos comprendieron el por que de la preocupación de Athena.

A su paso observaban varias casas forzadas de puertas y ventanas, así como muebles de madera y demás objetos que habían sido destrozados con ferocidad y arrojados fuera de los hogares; además en algunas fachadas estaban salpicadas de sangre, así como algunas partes del suelo.

- Esto es sumamente tétrico – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta Calixto de Piscis.

- Cierto – Contesta Basilio de Acuario – No sé que estará pasando aquí… pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

En ese momento se escucha como una rama se rompe, a las espaldas de los Santos. Ante ese ruido, ellos voltean un tanto alterados.

- ¿Qué… demonios fue eso? – Preguntó un tanto temeroso Ramalho de Escorpio.

- No lo sé… – Contesta Sean de Sagitario – …pero creo que no estamos nosotros solos.

Como si el ruido persistiera a sus espaldas, en ese instante se escuchan unos cuantos pasos, los cuales hacen que los Santos regresen su atención a la dirección que llevaban antes del primer ruido.

- Esto está comenzando a preocuparme… – dijo Iuduan – …será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino.

Sus compañeros asientan y el grupo comienza nuevamente a caminar.

Acompañando sus pasos, algunas sombras se movían en la misma dirección que los Santos. Cada vez que alguno de ellos percibía dichas sombras, se ponía en un estado de alerta un tanto tenso.

Pasaron unos minutos y los Santos llegaron al centro de Atenas, ahí escucharon varias voces susurrantes, además sintieron pequeñas energías que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos.

- Varias personas vienen – Dijo Horus – ¿quiénes serán?, ¿serán los aldeanos? o…

Las cosmoenergías se iban acercando poco a poco a los Santos y para poder identificarlas, Iuduan decidió iluminar el lugar, así que tomó dos pequeños trozos de madera y comenzó a frotarlos para producir fuego. Cuando uno de los maderos se prendió, Iuduan lo lleva hacia delante e iluminó el rostro de una persona. Esto asusto mucho al joven León y puso en alerta a los demás Santos.

Iuduan mueve de derecha a izquierda el madero y al hacerlo descubre de las sombras a más ciudadanos, niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres y adultos mayores – Vaya si que me llevé un buen susto… – comenta Iuduan – …pero me alegra ver que lo ocurrido hace unos minutos no los haya afectado – Pero sus palabras no se vieron contestadas. Ante esto el Santo de Leo pregunta extrañado – ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? – Y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Iuduan se reintegra con sus compañeros y preocupado les comenta – Amigos… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Iuduan? – pregunta burlonamente Sean.

- ¡¡Claro que no!!… solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Iuduan tiene razón, no me agrada nada como nos están viendo esos sujetos – comentó Ramalho.

Los Santos comenzaron a moverse hacia la izquierda pero al momento de toparse con más aldeanos, su preocupación comenzó a crecer. Rápidamente los guerreros de Athena se desplazaron a la derecha y nuevamente se toparon con más atenienses.

Intentaron caminar hacia atrás pero – Esperen… – dijo Lanf – …también hay personas aquí que nos están bloqueando el paso – Los atenienses comenzaron a caminar hacia los Santos, el pequeño madero que traía Iuduan se consume por completo y el lugar vuelve a estar en tinieblas, con lo cual, los ojos de los aldeanos resplandecen con un color rojizo intenso y comienzan a respirar y a jadear rápidamente.

De repente un grupo de aldeanos se arrojó hacia los Santos intentando golpearlos, pero estos reaccionaron y esquivaron la envestida de los atenienses.

- No puede ser, pero si ellos eran personas pacificas, ¿por qué ahora nos atacan? – comentó Iuduan.

- Que importa, son simples humanos, podemos derrotarlos rápidamente. – dijo Ramalho

- Pero que rayos te pasa Rama (forma amigable de decirle a Ramalho), a ellos son los que tenemos que proteger, no podemos hacerles daño – replicó Lanf.

- Pero si no hacemos algo, ellos nos atacaran – contestó el Santo de Escorpio.

- Ramalho… – dice Montu – …de que te preocupas, ellos no nos harán nada…

- Ellos no pero, yo si – Una voz gruesa y rasposa interrumpe al geminiano.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿quién eres tú? – pregunta el Santo de Géminis.

De entre un grupo de aldeanos emerge una silueta que portaba una armadura. Al comenzar su caminar éste individuo expulsa su rojizo Cosmo el cual ilumina el lugar, revelando su imagen. Al estar frente a los Santos, éste Guerrero procedente desde la antigua Getae contesta muy seguro de si – Yo soy su peor pesadilla.

¿Cuáles serán las habilidades de éste Guerrero Elite que goza de pelear con los más fuertes rivales?

**En el próximo capitulo:**

El combate entre el Guerrero Elite Spectro y los Santos de Oro resulta ser impresionante, pero a la vez sorpresivo, pues los guerreros de Athena son fácilmente derrotados por el enemigo.

Los Santos Dorados se ven en dificultades cuando se dan cuenta que no pueden usar su Cosmo y el Guerrero Elite les quita el alma…

Capitulo 3: Batalla oscura en Atenas, la caída de los Santos Dorados.


End file.
